YEARS YEARS BEAR
by TurkishWaltz
Summary: A man wakes up in a dark room with nothing but the power to make small wishes and a white screen before him that let's him see through the eyes of Ciel Phantomhive. Whenever he speaks, Ciel hears him and can respond - but only him. (AU where Alois doesn't die and everyone is happy.)
1. Chapter 1 the dark room

I stood in the darkness, alone for a while. I could stand yet I could feel no floor, there were neither any walls around me, I couldn't see anything for a while. I mean, I've done lucid dreaming before, as well as astral projection – but this feeling was unlike my past experiences. I didn't really feel a sense of anything being hazy or dreamlike, this shadow of a room actually felt pretty concrete. I walked around and stretched my arms in front of me, trying to get a bit used to this.

I don't think I spent too much time in the dark because suddenly there was a wide screen in front of me, like the kinds you see in cinemas. Illuminated by images coming to life, I was attacked by all sorts of senses that didn't even belong to me. The dark room suddenly smelled like roses and expensive perfumes, I could hear something being poured and voices speaking.

"Good morning, young master."

A man appeared on the screen and I wondered why in the world I'd dream up a dream where I'd be watching something like a movie, I could fucking do that on my own time thank you very much! I sat down and watched the man move, he poured a cup of tea (which smelled really nice, it probably was expensive since its title was so damn long) as well as served some breakfast in bed. God damn, wish I were there instead of being stuck in this dark room.

In my peripheral vision I saw a white door come to being, and as it came to be I heard a voice that vibrated throughout the entire dark room – I could tell it came from wherever that white door led.

Like fuck if I was going in there now, no thanks.

"What have we gotten planned for today, Sebastian?"

"We have a reading session that will end at 9 A.M and then we have an extra two hours before we head out for your big speech regarding the new bridge, we will spend a lot of time there since Lady Elizabeth…"

I have to admit, it was really strange the way they were acting around each other – it was so… I'd say intimate but I feel as though it wasn't quite it. I kept quiet for a long time before realizing that snooping on another person's life would be so much enjoyable with a bowl of popcorn and, to my surprise, a bowl of popcorn appeared right next to me! I grabbed the bowl and looked at it suspiciously, I cleared my throat and said aloud:

" _I wish for a comfortable couch to sit on!"_

So it appeared and I was comfortably snuggled in between throw pillows, holding a bowl of popcorn and thought about how fun this'd turn out to be. I guess this was an okay dream after all.

"Sebastian, did you hear something?"

I spoke too soon.

"No, young master – what did you hear?"

"Something about a comfortable couch."

"I heard no such thing young master, shall I go investigate?"

" _Wait… me?"_

"Yes, finish up in five minutes."

"Yes, my lord."

" _WHAT THE FUCK."_

"I hear it yelling obscenities now, what in heaven's name am I hearing?"

"Of course it is, young master. Maybe it's yourself?"

"Don't treat me like a child!"

I watched as the man in the suit (called Sebastian) disappeared from my line of sight (or from whomever's perspective I was watching from), clinging onto the cushions and pillows for my dear life. I had long abandoned my bowl of popcorn and watched in horror as the perspective's eyes moved from right to left – as if it were looking for something. I pressed my lips together and thought for doing a smell experiment, bracing myself if anything were to happen.

" _Um… hello?"_

"Who is talking?! Show yourself!"

This was gonna be one hell of a dream, that's for sure.


	2. Chapter 2 who are you?

" _That's sort of hard to do right now? I'm not exactly... with you right now."_

"What do you mean by that?"

" _I'm just not here right now, I mean."_

"Don't waste my time. What are you, an intruder? Where the hell are you?!"

" _Look,"_ I groaned, scratching my head. _"I think I may be in your head, but this is all a dream and I'll wake up soon. You're probably my subconscious trying to tell me something."_

"Dream? Subconscious?" His voice grew into a laugh that chilled the entire room, "Am I going mad?"

" _You're asking me? I think I'm the one who's going mad, who'd ever dream up a dream in someone else's waking mind?"_ I tried to lighten the mood, at least. _"Sorry, that was rhetorical."_

He snorted as I continued; _"Well I don't think I can really do anything in here aside from seeing the things you see, it's like literally looking through your eyes right now."_

"What does it look like, then?"

" _You mean the inside of your mind?"_

"Yeah."

" _Well, it's pretty empty."_

"Then you're probably not in my head."

I laughed and he asked me, "If you must stay in my head – tell me, what is your name?"

" _Name?"_

"Every ghost needs a name. "

" _Well I'm no ghost, I'm a man – my name is Louis." I said, "Louis Ward."_

"Well Louis," He began. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive."

 _"It's good to meet you, Ciel. You're being awfully civil for a person to have suddenly received a talking man in your own head."_

"Please, the most harm you could inflict on me is to annoy me. Besides, for all I know you could be just a figment of my own imagination."

 _"Sort of like imaginary friends then?"_

"That's childish."

 _"Heh."_ I grinned.

The sound of an alarm clock echoed in the dark room and I found my sight to be growing hazier each second that it rang, _"Oh – looks like I'm waking up."_

Ciel said, "Is that what that noise is?"

 _"Yeah."_ I closed my eyes. _"Goodbye."_

As I lost consciousness all I could hear last was the white door opening, the man in the black suit was there.

 **"Who are you?"**

Then I woke up.


End file.
